


Still the same!

by JohnDoe221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry having a buzz cut, Harry's POV, M/M, Short, Short Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry ran his hand through his hair. It felt so strange. Even a little unreal. </p><p>He was so used to the unruly mob of curls he had for the majority of his life. But now, the only thing he felt was skin and some stubble. Washing it felt almost wrong. He used way too much shampoo which just created a big pile of foam.  "</p><p>Or the one no one asked for but everyone is thinking about it. Harry's new hair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the same!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny story that was inspired by a dear fellow Larry! Thanks @ pinky_heaven19 for planting that idea in my head and proof reading it!

Harry ran his hand through his hair. It felt so strange. Even a little unreal. 

He was so used to the unruly mob of curls he had for the majority of his life. But now, the only thing he felt was skin and some stubble. Washing it felt almost wrong. He used way too much shampoo which just created a big pile of foam. 

He looked into the mirror. Well, at least he didn't need to brush it anymore. A task that was never became a favorite for Harry.

He had to admit shaving every single lock was not necessary and a bit drastic but he wanted it. Not only because of the donation, butbecause he needed the change. 

As people said, a new era has begun and Harry was ready. Not only for the role in Dunkirk he was about to play but also, and probably most importantly, for him to be free. 

Cutting his hair was admittedly a little harder then expected. He just liked when it fell uncontrollably over his shoulder or even on his face. He enjoyed to play with it. And he of course loved it when SOMEONE pulled it just roughly enough in bed. 

Harry could remember just too well how liberating it felt to grow it out. It was a tiny victory over management. It used to be such a hard time and he felt like doing something rebellious. Well, and the only thing Harry Styles could do without getting himself and others in too much trouble was, besides getting more and more tattoos, let his hair grow out. It was as simple as that. It may sound a little childish for others , but Harry knew exactly what he was doing. His hair was his main trademark. It made him look innocent and sexy at the same time. Something Harry could never understand. He needed to be cute and teasingly seductive all in one. He was only a boy who needed to find himself. His childhood was already shorter than it should have been, which was something he knew and was prepared for. But he definitely didn't expect to be a sex symbol at only 16. 

So when a few years later things got rougher and rougher, he decided it was time to do something. 

And now the time has come once again. Harry looked into the mirror and smiled. 

"Well, its a new dawn, it's a new day it's a new life...for me."

"For us!" Harry spun around. Louis was standing in the doorframe and winked at him. They slowly closed the gab between them. Louis' arms slung around Harry's broad shoulders. "You are still the same you know that right? Not only for my but for everyone who really cares about you."  
Harry nodded while burying his face into Louis' shoulder. 

He knew that. And he felt free. Like he was finally able to take a deep breath. The kind if breath he had to hold for so long. 

He was indeed the same in such a different way!


End file.
